


And Know It For The First Time

by june_pepper



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/june_pepper/pseuds/june_pepper
Summary: There is too much to forgive, so they do not say forgiveness. They look. The grass is golden, brushing at their ankles in soft touch of the wind. How far is it between them? How could such a distance be measured? A star slips above the horizon, winking in the pink sky. This is the girl.A moment of reunion.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 20





	And Know It For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this right before S5 dropped while having a lot of feelings and imagining a potential reunion so this is just a brief moment of pretty self-indulgent descriptive writing that bears zero relation to season 5 canon. Thanks for reading!

At the edge of the woods, the grass waving in the sun, a call from a contented beast deep within the shade of the trees and then it is quiet, it is all quiet. The wind is there, softly, to keep the quiet company. Out in the light Adora stands still, gaze unsure but strong, face up - chin lifted, her eyes are all the way open. Shadows of the leaves play across Catra’s face and she is also still, standing low in the shade, her hair wild again. She looks up from beneath her brow. We know who she is looking at. Who is looking at her. Past the wounds now, past the fighting, the light seems cleaner here and the air itself is crackling with something indefinable. The world has caught its breath.

Lower than a whisper, “Adora.” Low and quiet, half plea, half question. Staring at her across the light-filled distance, Adora speaks gently, with an ache, “hey catra.”  
They feel as though their chests might burst, that their flesh might dissolve to gas and vanish and yet at the same time they are terrifyingly heavy, more real, more solid than their bodies have felt in such a long time now. Limbs full up with the weight of the years - how long has it been now? The betrayals, the biting, every nick, cut and bruise, every drop of blood and dead friend, every knitted scar and broken promise. Adora can feel her way through every weight. She will not crumble. Still strong enough. Forever, limitlessly strong enough - Adora steps once, twice, three times. “I...” but Catra cannot finish. Her blood is electric in deadened limbs, the strength of the stare between them could stop a bullet.  
Adora’s eyes say “Come.” So she comes.

One slow, wavering step as the trees’ shadow dances across her face and then, feeling herself move in the stillness of the world, she takes another step and the shadows release their hold on her. And suddenly it is as easy as breathing to step toward her, toward Adora. Her feet are like magnets drawn inexplicably forward. Suddenly all the steps are complete, one more and they would crash together, her and Adora. Adora whose blond hair still blows in the wind, who has blue eyes the sun shines out of. Adora whose arms look stronger than she remembered, who has never seemed so tall, who is looking at her in a new and terrifying way now.  
There is too much to forgive, so they do not say forgiveness. They look. The grass is golden, brushing at their ankles in soft touch of the wind. How far is it between them? How could such a distance be measured? A star slips above the horizon, winking in the pink sky. This is the girl.

Adora lifts her hand and she can see it quaver - when was the last time that touching was not a violence? Still she reaches forward, and instantly Catra’s hand is in hers and it feels like a bomb going off, the air split and rejoined around their hands - _their_ hands, touching, the touch, the warmth of her skin in the sun, that she is real and here and now there is no distance between them at all, they are _**touching**_ , could not be described by the universe as separate entities, here, here and now her hand is in hers.  
Catra lets out a tiny exhalation into a world that has seen only an instant pass, the last of the breath she had held within her. And her whole body tenses. Flinching she pulls back her hand but just stops, a fingertip on a fingertip.

And they both breathe in. Adora’s face softens as Catra’s trembles, her breathing short and shallow, Adora lifts her hand up, further, the tip of Catra’s claw tracing gently down her arm, never for a moment breaking contact while Adora reaches for her cheek, her fingers so soft on Catra’s skin they must have been rewoven with alien silk  
The whole world is silently exploding. And with the fear comes a need and Catra brings her hands to Adora’s face, holds her finally, feels the scar at her jaw, feels Adora in her hands, here, with her, Adora breathing in deeply and shuddering through her strong body, Adora deadly serious in the sun, Adora’s breath on her face, Adora pulling her closer, Adora’s lips, to hers.  
The world is alive around them.


End file.
